


Kiss and Kick

by garbage_dono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: "He kicks even harder when he hears your voice.""Really?""I think he's excited to meet you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [n-s-f-w-sportsbaes](http://n-s-f-w-sportsbaes.tumblr.com/) will not let me rest.
> 
> Have some teeth-rotting domestic fluff.

“Calm down in there, would you?” Yuuri sighed as he finally settled back on the pillows. It took a stack of six of them for him to get comfortable nowadays. Nearly eight months along and as big as a house, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like for his back _not_ to ache.

And it didn't help that the twins seemed to have taken a liking to wrestling with each other in the evenings. Sure, sharing such an increasingly cramped space for months on end couldn't be easy, but how hard could it be for them to just get along and let him get some rest? He winced as one of them dealt a particularly energetic kick to the inside of his belly, and he pressed a hand over the spot where that little heel was trying valiantly to escape. “ _Behave_ ,” he insisted.

 _No,_ the little one seemed to say as another indignant kick made him drop his head back against the wall with a sigh. The next month couldn't pass soon enough.

His book rested, still unopened, on his swollen belly. As little as he could do in this state, he'd taken to reading to pass the time. It had been nice at first, but as the babies had grown and discovered their limbs, they'd made it more and more difficult – bordering on impossible now – settle down in the evenings. Their schedules seemed to be polar opposites; when Yuuri wanted nothing more than to quietly slip under the covers and have some time to himself, they only got more restless.

The door opened, and his crankiness must have showed, because Victor chuckled. “Are they acting up again?” he asked as he sat down on the bed beside his husband, grinning widely. It was the same smile that he always wore whenever he laid eyes on Yuuri's pregnant belly – full of wonder and excitement, always accompanied by gentle hands over his stretched stomach. His skin was still tinged pink from the steamy shower, and it only brought more attention to the rosy tint in his cheeks as he rested his palm over Yuuri's bellybutton.

Yuuri sighed. “Same as usual. Ever since they started they haven't seemed like they want to stop.” He prodded at his own belly with one finger. “Don't you ever sleep at the same time?”

Victor laughed as he leaned down to press his nose against the bump. “They're already doing triple axels in there, I'll bet,” he said with a grin.

“It sure feels like it,” Yuuri lamented. “Sometimes I think they egg each other on.”

“You mean they're plotting against you?” Victor rested his chin on Yuuri's stomach, fingers tracing gently over the stretch marks spanning his skin. “To what? Keep you awake?”

“Maybe...” He stared at the ceiling, fingers drumming against his own belly. “It usually goes the same way when they start doing this. B is the one who instigates the whole thing.”

“B?” Victor raised an eyebrow at him. “As in...A and B?”

Yuuri nodded. “Well, we don't have names yet.”

“Can you really tell them apart?”

He hauled himself up, staring down the length of his body at Victor. His husband blinked at him, looking bemused. It only made Yuuri laugh himself, and he reached for Victor's hand. “Here,” he said. “I'll show you.”

First, he pressed Victor's palm just below his bellybutton, a little to the right. Victor's eyes were fixed on Yuuri's stomach, fascinated as he felt the insistent flurry of movement under his fingers. “A is starting to settle down now,” Yuuri told him. “She usually calms down earlier, but she's an early riser. Always waking me up before sunrise...”

“Maybe she got that from me,” Victor said a little sheepishly, and Yuuri would have bet that he was right. He'd never known Victor to sleep in past seven unless he was sick – always up with the sun and ready to train before most people had even brushed their teeth. “At least I know I'll have someone to keep me company when you insist on spending the first hour of your morning pressing the snooze button...”

Yuuri tried to shoot him a glare, but the giggle that bubbled up in his throat cost it some of its bite. “Shut up,” he insisted instead, and he moved Victor's hand over to the other side, pressing his own over it. “B likes to sleep in,” he said. “But he never pays attention to bed time.”

Almost right on cue, a little foot shot out and kicked against the inside of Yuuri's stomach, catching Victor by surprise and making him jump. “Wow!” Victor sang. “Such powerful little legs!”

“You're telling me,” Yuuri winced, rubbing his belly. He smiled as Victor pressed an ear against him, listening for more. “He kicks even harder when he hears your voice.”

Victor's eyes lit up. “Really?” The baby squirmed. “Oh! I think you're right!”

Yuuri nodded, smiling warmly. “I think he's excited to meet you.”

“The feeling's mutual,” Victor said, leaning in close again and bringing his lips to Yuuri's belly. “Are you keeping your poor daddy awake because you just can't wait to see me in person?”

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, his belly shaking under Victor's hands as he did. “ _Victor –_ you're only making it worse.”

“I can't help it! Those are my babies in there, and I feel like I'm going to _burst_ waiting to have them in my arms-” Yuuri glanced pointedly down at his stomach, so large and taught that it looked like it was ready to pop at any second. “Well...I suppose you know what I mean.”

Instead of answering, Yuuri reached for him, tugging Victor up to his eye level and pulling him close for a kiss. Victor sighed into it, melting against him and pressing up close against Yuuri's side with his hand still draped over Yuuri's stomach.

Finally, Yuuri pulled away, smiling. “They kick even harder when you kiss me,” he breathed.

Victor slid down Yuuri's body again, thumb stroking against his hip as he brought his lips to the center of Yuuri's belly. “Calm down in there,” he whispered. “Your daddy needs his rest.”

For a moment, it seemed to have worked, and Yuuri wondered in the midst of his relief whether his husband was some kind of baby whisperer. It was short-lived, though, and a moment later, they were both back at it again. Victor winced. “Sorry...seems I only made it worse.”

Yuuri pulled him up again, resting his head on Victor's shoulder. “You tried,” he said. “They just don't listen to us.”

Victor chuckled as he kissed Yuuri on the temple. “And they probably won't for a good long time,” he said, lips curling into a smile against Yuuri's forehead. “Better get used to it, hm?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write any more of this, but I...I couldn't resist. ;A; There might be more to come. No plans yet, but I hadn't planned to write a second chapter at all so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Shoutout to all the mpreg group chat people for enabling me lmao.

Yuuri rose early – he'd gotten used to it over the past few months. Sleeping in was a thing of the past, thanks to the energetic little bodies constantly reminding him of how eager they were to escape to the outside world. They'd waited until about an hour past sunrise today before ramming insistently against his bladder and dragging him from bed, so he counted that as a small blessing, at least.

His hand rested in its natural place, folded over his swollen belly. It was bigger every day now, or at least it sure seemed that way. He didn't even want to think about how massive he would be by the time he'd finally carried them to term. Instead of lingering on that image, he focused on his morning tea, holding it steady as he carefully lowered himself onto the sofa, Baby A wriggling and kicking at his insides. It seemed like her brother was still sleeping, but she had risen early as usual.

“Good morning to you too,” he sighed, finally leaning back against the cushions. Barely out of bed, and he was already eager to curl up and take a nap.

A pair of hands settled on his shoulders from behind, thumbs pressing against the nape of his neck as Victor leaned in to nudge his cheek against Yuuri's. “Ginger,” he breathed, inhaling the steam from his tea as it rose from the mug. “Your stomach isn't bothering you again, is it? I thought you were past the morning sickness.”

There was that little edge of worry in his voice again. Yuuri reached up to press his fingers against Victor's, to try and soothe his anxiety. “Can't a guy just like the taste of ginger?” he asked, and Victor hummed with a smile, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek.

He came around the sofa, sliding between Yuuri's legs as he sank to his knees on the carpet and rested his hands on Yuuri's hips. His lips grazed against the line of exposed skin peeking out from underneath Yuuri's overstretched shirt. “How are my little ones today?”

“Woke me up early, as usual,” Yuuri muttered against the rim of his mug.

“My poor Yuuri,” Victor mewled, craning his neck upward and pushing himself off of his knees to lean in for a proper kiss. It was no easy feat, with what amounted to a large watermelon between them, but with a little effort, Yuuri managed to press his lips to his husband's. Victor giggled as he pulled away, tapping one finger playfully against Yuuri's stomach. “Can't help but feel like something's come between us.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “That was only funny the first five times.” He rested his mug on the coffee table and covered Victor's hands with his own over his belly. “She's moving more than usual this morning,” he mused.

Victor had that familiar grin stretching across his face again, eyebrows arching as he rubbed his hand forward and back over Yuuri's shirt. “Excited to be near her father, I'll bet.” He rested his ear against Yuuri's skin, making Yuuri squirm as that soft silver hair tickled him. “Isn't that right, hm? Is my little girl happy to see me?”

What answered him wasn't a kick, but more of a spasm that made Yuuri let out a surprised little, “Oh!” It was like something was jumping inside of him, a rhythmic little twitch that made Victor's brow furrow as he stared down at Yuuri's stomach. “Is she kicking again?” he asked, and Yuuri fought back a laugh.

“Not this time,” he said. “Just hiccups.”

Victor blinked at him. “You have hiccups?”

“Not me,” Yuuri told him. “The baby.” He was hyper aware of the twitching in his belly even as he spoke. Between that and the look on Victor's face – mouth hanging open, eyes wide as he looked from Yuuri's face to his belly and back again – he couldn't hold in the laughter bubbling up inside of him. “It's nothing to worry about, Vitya...just a little case of hiccups. She gets them sometimes in the morning.”

“Wow,” Victor breathed, almost reverently as he pressed his forehead to Yuuri's belly. “Hiccups...really...”

Yuuri stared at him, watching as Victor's shoulders trembled. “Are you _crying?_ ”

“ _Hiccups,_ Yuuri!”

“I thought the hormones were supposed to make _me_ emotional, not you.” He carded his fingers through Victor's hair, still so disheveled from bed. As he sat there, hand traveling in long, gentle strokes across Victor's scalp, the twitching in his belly started to increase in tempo, becoming staggered, almost like...

“Is that...” Victor sounded almost awestruck.

“Yep,” Yuuri sighed. “Now they other one has started up too...didn't realize they were contagious.”

Victor threw his arms around Yuuri's middle, laughing madly. “My babies have _hiccups!_ ” he cried, nuzzling Yuuri's belly. “Изумительный!”

His glee was contagious – Yuuri had never thought that hiccups could be the source of so much joy. Usually, the rhythmic little spasms were just as annoying as when he had a case of them himself, just barely noticeable enough to grab his attention with every twitch. But Victor seemed as if it was practically a religious experience. “I didn't realize you'd be so excited by hiccups,” Yuuri giggled.

“Well, it's so _human,_ don't you think?”

“What did you think I've been growing in here this whole time?” Yuuri asked, one eyebrow arched. “Penguins?”

“No, no... _nyet,_ Yuuri. What I mean is...well, for so long, they've just been things, you know? Strange little things growing inside of you. They don't even have names yet.” He rested his hand over Yuuri's bellybutton, thumb stroking over his skin as he buried his face in Yuuri's chest. “But they really are turning into _people,_ aren't they? Not just copies of you and me, but real little people just waiting to meet us...”

It was like Victor was caught up in his own little world, breath steady and slow, coming in gentle puffs against Yuuri's chest. Contentment pulsed warm through Yuuri's entire body, soothing every inch of him even down to his sore muscles. For a moment, everything was still – even the babies settled for a few blissful seconds of calm and quiet.

Finally, Yuuri smiled, reaching down and pressing the pad of his index finger against the crown of Victor's head. “Maybe we should choose some names for them, then,” he said. “People should have names after all.”

Victor nodded, looking up at him and grinning again. “And you can't just keep calling them A and B, now can you?”

“Well what was I supposed to call them?” Yuuri scoffed. “I had to figure out some way to tell them apart.”

“We can think of a better way.” Victor hauled himself up on the sofa, perching next to Yuuri and draping an arm around his shoulders. “Real names, hm?” He grinned. “What do you think about Victoria?”

“I think you can be more creative than that.”

Victor pouted. “Suppose you have something else in mind, then?”

“I do, actually,” Yuuri mused, hands flanking his stomach as he stared down at it. Their daughter had calmed down, it seemed, but he could feel her wriggling, almost imperceptibly, just beneath his palm. “What do you think about Aimi? It was my grandmother's name...love and beauty.” He glanced over at Victor again. “Seems pretty fitting, don't you think?”

Victor smiled right back at him. “If she takes after her fathers, I'd sure think so," he said, and Yuuri laughed as he blushed. "Aimi...” His tongue twisted carefully around the syllables, getting used to the sound and the feeling of it. “I like it...but we have more than one to think of, you know.”

“You should pick,” Yuuri told him. “Something Russian.”

“Something Russian?” his husband laughed. “For the sake of balancing everything out?”

“They'll both be a bit of both of us...their names should reflect that, don't you think?”

Victor snuggled up closer to him, resting a hand on Yuuri's stomach again, like he was trying to sense just what name would fit their son. “We could always name him Yakov. May not exactly be Russian, but-" Yuuri almost choked. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding...Yakov would never let me live it down.” He sighed. “Was always a little fond of Sasha...rolls of the tongue easily, at least. Nikolai has a nice ring to it to. Or Volya, maybe Kostya-”

“Wait-” Yuuri blurted, finding Victor's hand and squeezing it. “Say that one again. That last one.”

“What? Kostya?”

There it was – an unmistakable little kick. “I'm pretty sure you just woke him up,” Yuuri said with a shy little laugh. “Think it might be a sign?”

“What do you think?” Victor asked, leaning in close to Yuuri's belly again with his hand curling over the curve of his stomach. “Do you like that, Kostya?” A moment later, his eyes widened when he felt the same little kick that Yuuri did. “Well...I think that may settle it, don't you?”

“Kostya...” Yuuri repeated. “Aimi and Kostya.”

“Better than A and B at least.” He kissed Yuuri's jaw, gentle and sweet. His playful grin spread against Yuuri's neck. "Sure you won't reconsider Victoria?"

Yuuri laughed. "Just hand me my tea."

 


End file.
